piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Spada di Tritone
La spada di Tritone era un'arma leggendaria. A differenza di altre spade, essa possedeva dei poteri mistici ultraterreni. Questo spadone aveva il potere di portare in vita oggetti inanimati quali le navi con le loro funi e il sartiame. Inoltre con la spada, era possibile guidare le navi con velocità automatica, senza il bisogno di una ciurma. Secondo la leggenda, questa spada fu forgiata da Tritone, divinità del mare figlio di Poseidone. Nella guardia dell'elsa della spada si trovava incastonato uno dei tre diamanti magici di Tritone, che conferiva alla spada i suoi poteri ultraterreni. Nel XVIII secolo d.C. essa finì in circostanze sconosciute in possesso del noto pirata Barbanera a cui fu poi sottratta da Hector Barbossa. La spada di Tritone appare in Oltre i Confini del Mare e in La Vendetta di Salazar. Storia Primo uso L'origine effettiva della spada di Tritone è ignota. La leggenda narra che la spada sia stata forgiata da Tritone, divinità del mare e, secondo il mito, figlio di Poseidone nella città perduta di AtlantideDid You Know? ...On Stranger Tides edition: Grog Blog. Nella guardia dell'elsa della spada si trovava incastonato uno dei tre diamanti magici di Tritone, che conferiva alla spada i suoi poteri magici e ultraterreni. Quest'arma era così in grado di animare la materia inanimata e generare correnti eoliche dal nulla, riuscendo così a spingere imbarcazioni di ogni dimensione a grande velocità anche in assenza di vento''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'', p. 28-29: "Blackbeard". È probabile che quando la religione olimpica fu dimenticata, gli dei e i loro oggetti cessarono di esistere, tuttavia la spada e il tridente, dal momento che erano rimasti sulla terra, mantennero il loro potere. La spada di Barbanera Dopo il 1718, il famigerato pirata Edward "Barbanera" Teach, riuscì a trovare la spada in circostanze sconosciute. Brandendola, Barbanera utilizzò il suo potere a bordo della Queen Anne's Revenge, la sua nave. Teach utilizzò per molti anni la spada per catturare varie navi, rendendo vivo il loro cordame per catturare più facilmente gli equipaggi. Inoltre, con la spada di Tritone, Barbanera aveva il potere di rimpicciolire le navi catturate per poi rinchiuderle in bottiglia. Tra questi molti attacchi, nel 1746, Barbanera utilizzò la sua spada quando la Revenge attaccò la Perla Nera, capitanata dal pirata Hector Barbossa. Barbanera fece in modo che il sartiame della Perla imprigionasse la ciurma di Barbossa, mentre Barbossa stesso riuscì a sfuggire alla cattura. Infine, la Perla Nera fu catturata ed entrò a far parte della collezione delle navi in bottiglia di Barbanera. La cerca per la Fonte della Giovinezza (1750) Un giorno, Barbanera ricevette dal Quartiermastro, uno degli ufficiali zombie che aveva delle capacità profetiche, una profezia che diceva che Barbanera sarebbe morto per mano di un uomo senza una gamba entro un certo periodo di tempo. Angelica, la figlia di Barbanera, chiese alla sacerdotessa voodoo Tia Dalma se esistesse qualche rimedio per evitare la morte del padre e questa le fornì informazioni riguardo alla leggendaria Fonte della GiovinezzaPirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, pp. 50-51: "Jack and Angelica". Nel 1750, Barbanera e Angelica allora rapirono Jack Sparrow, una vecchia conoscenza di Angelica, che si diceva che fosse stato alla Fonte di recente. usa la spada di Tritone per sedare l'ammutinamento sulla Queen Anne's Revenge.]] Jack Sparrow, a bordo della Revenge, organizzò un ammutinamento contro gli ufficiali zombi di Barbanera. Tuttavia, la rivolta fallì quando Barbanera stesso apparve sul ponte. Egli utilizzò la Spada di Tritone per imprigionare Sparrow e il resto della ciurma, sedando così l'ammutinamento. Barbanera utilizzò la Spada di Tritone durante la caccia alla sirena a Whitecap Bay, in cui la sua ciurma tentava di catturare una sirena. Barbanera usò la spada per guidare la Revenge contro le sirene, facendole sputare il suo fuoco greco dalla prua per spingere le sirene verso la riva, per permettere alla ciurma di catturarle. alla Fonte della Giovinezza.]] Barbanera utilizzò la spada di Tritone per l'ultima volta durante la battaglia alla Fonte della Giovinezza, dove duellò con Hector Barbossa, ora corsaro di Sua Maestà Britannica, che voleva vendicarsi di Teach per il suo attacco quando era capitano della Perla Nera. Nella prima parte del duello, Barbanera uccise accidentalmente con la spada uno degli uomini di Barbossa, Gillette, che si era intromesso nel duello. Barnanera riuscì ad avere la meglio su Barbossa, tagliando la sua stampella di legno e poi facendolo cadere a terra. Teach si accinse ad uccidere Barbossa ma fu interrotto quando nel tempio della fonte irruppe un'intero battaglione spagnolo. Questa distrazione permise a Barossa di uccidere Barbanera con la sua spada avvelenata. La spada di Barbossa Vendetta Dopo aver ucciso Barbanera, Hector Barbossa reclamò la sua nave, la Queen Anne's Revenge, la sua ciurma e anche la spada di Tritone. Barbossa, avuta la sua vendetta, tornò ad essere un pirata come nuovo capitano della Queen Anne's Revenge, a bordo della quale utilizzò per la prima volta i poteri della spada, usandoli per spiegare le vele automaticamente e per spingere a tutta forza la nave con rapida velocità verso Tortuga. Grazie al potere della spada, Hector Barbossa riuscì a conquistare velocemente numerosi tesori attaccando facilmente molte navi, riottenendo così il prestigio e la fama di pirata che aveva una volta, se non anche di più. In solo un anno infatti, Capitan Barbossa divenne il pirata più ricco dei sette mari, componendo anche una piccola flotta pirata di 10 navi con cui seminò il terrore nelle acque del Mar dei Caraibi. La cerca del tridente di Poseidone (1751) ]] Nel 1751, durante la cerca del tridente di Poseidone, quando venne braccato da Armando Salazar e la sua ciurma di fantasmi, Barbossa era ancora in possesso della spada di Tritone. Ad Hangman's Bay, Barbossa, dopo aver trovato per conto di Salazar il vecchio rivale Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner e Carina Smyth, usò la spada per liberare la Perla Nera dalla bottiglia in cui era stata rinchiusa cinque anni prima da Barbanera, riportandola alle sue dimensioni originali. con la spada di Tritone a bordo della Perla Nera.]] Durante il viaggio verso Black rock island a bordo della Perla Nera, Barbossa minacciò Jack Sparrow con la spada dicendogli che gli avrebbe tagliato la lingua avesse rivelato a Carina Smyth che Barbossa era suo padre. Poco dopo, quando la nave di Salazar, la ''Silent Mary'', intercettò la Perla Nera, i membri della ciurma di Salazar abbordarono la Perla ed iniziarono a combattere contro i pirati. Durante la battaglia, Barbossa usò la spada di Tritone per combattere contro alcuni fantasmi. Soltanto l'arrivo a destinazione salvò i pirati dall'essere uccisi. Barbossa aveva la spada quando lui, Carina e Jack Sparrow sbarcarono a Black Rock Island ma non l'aveva durante il salvataggio di Carina, Henry Turner e Sparrow nella Tomba di Poseidone. Evidentemente, Barbossa lasciò la spada a bordo della Perla Nera prima di calarsi con l'ancora nella Tomba di Poseidone, in cui sarebbe morto. La spada dovrebbe essere quindi in possesso di Jack Sparrow, ora capitano della Perla, anche se di ciò non si fa alcun riferimento. Il fato della spada di Tritone è, dunque, totalmente ignoto. Descrizione Questa non era una semplice spada: si tratta della leggendaria arma di Tritone, signore dei mari. A ogni suo movimento, qualsiasi nave rispondeva animandosi e prendendo vita, come fosse sotto un incantesimo: le vele si gonfiavano, lo scafo vibrava e le sartie schizzavano come serpenti, avvolgendo tutti i nemici di chi brandisce l'arma in spire mortali. L'impugnatura del manico era ricoperta di velluto nero mentre sull'elsa della spada c'erano gioielli dal potere mistico, che le donavano le sue incredibili proprietà. La lama era spezzata: le sue dimensioni erano un tempo enormi, ma anche col passare del tempo solo un grande marinaio e combattente poteva impugnarla. Dietro le quinte e curiosità * Il nome "spada di Tritone" non viene mai pronunciato in Oltre i Confini del Mare ma viene presentato in alcuni articoli promozionali della saga, nella guida visiva del film o nell'art book. * Nell'aprile 2011, la spada di Tritone è apparsa come arma disponibile nel videogioco Pirati dei Caraibi Online. * La spada di Tritone era ritenuta essere lo strumento con cui Barbanera riportò in vita i suoi ufficiali sotto forma di zombi (in particolare in LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: il videogioco). Tuttavia è stato più tardi confermato che i rituali richiesti per riportare in vita i morti, come la magia nera, sono separati dai poteri della spada. * Nella sceneggiatura originale di Terry Rossio per La Vendetta di Salazar, il tridente di Poseidone doveva trarre il suo potere da tre perle differenti chiamate "perle di Nettuno", una delle quali è quella incastonata nella guardia dell'elsa della spada di Tritone. Hector Barbossa avrebbe dovuto quindi rompere l'elsa della spada per prendere la perlaPirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio. * Una spada maledetta chiamata "spada di Tritone" è apparsa nel 1994 nella serie a fumetti Dragon Pink. Apparizioni * Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar ** ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (romanzo) ** The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth Fumetti * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel Videogiochi * Pirati dei Caraibi Online ''(prima apparizione) * ''LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: Il videogioco * Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Note e fonti en:Sword of Triton de:Tritons Schwert es:Espada de Tritón ru:Меч Тритона Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Oggetti magici Categoria:Folclore